A Bunch Of Cry Babies
by Vee Is A Mermaid
Summary: My first Descendants fanfiction! Multi-shots based on the songs by Melanie Martinez. Will include Pity Party (Audrey), Cake (Evie), Soap (Carlos), Mrs. Potato Head (Jane) Training Wheels (Jaylos) and Cry Baby (Mal) Rated T for DARK themes and language. Major Trigger Warning for attempted suicide also m/m. Don't like don't read.
1. Audrey's Pity Party

Pity Party

Audrey drummed her fingers on the table and drew a sigh looking at her wrist watch. She has sent the invitations. She glanced around looking at the pretty pale pink and baby blue decorations and the glittering sign that read "Happy 17th Birthday Audrey" she stood up smoothing her hair and dress and paced around. She had written 3 O'Clock PM on every single invitation hadn't she? Maybe she shouldn't have dotted her I's with little hearts. The brown hair princess was becoming irate. She sat back down and waited patiently. She poured herself a cup of tea and drank it peacefully. She looked out the window. Not a single person.

3 melted into 4 as Audrey had a tea party with some of her old stuffed animals and porcelain dolls. Some of the dolls reminded her of her friends and she named them all. They talked to each other having polite conversation. She spilled tea on one of them and apologized quickly blotting the tea stain with a handkerchief. Audrey acted princessy even though she was alone. Her mother had always told her behave as a lady no matter what. She had broken that rule a few times but she would rather have someone walk in with her talking to (and as) her stuffed toys and dolls being a complete lady verses her being rude to them. They had feeling too. Right?

Soon 4 melted into 5 as Audrey began to cry. Why wouldn't anyone show up? She was the head cheerleader and crowned princess. There was not a singular reason no one would want to come to her party. Did people hate her? The tears poured and she splashed cold water on her face and re-applied her make up and adjusted her hair and dress. She looked flawless. The brunette princess watched the clock anxiously as 5 melted into 6 as she swayed and hummed the song her parents sang together years ago. She twirled herself and opened a bottle of Rosé and began drinking from the bottle. Maybe if she drowned her sorrows she'd be fine. Sure it was illegal for her to be getting drunk and breaking the law was not a very princessy thing to do. The hell with what her mother said. It was her party, she'd cry if she wanted. The bottle shattered and Audrey rushed to clean it up. What if her guests came and saw the mess?

The clock struck 7 as Audrey checked her phone. She was outraged when she saw Axelin had posted a picture of her and a group other princesses at what appeared to be a party. On Audrey's birthday. Without her. She tried calling Axelin but she went straight to voice mail. She tried calling and texting and she began to panic. Audrey scrolled through the comments and saw plentiful "Glad Audrey's not here!" "Sure people made a big deal over her mother's birthday but no one cares about her." "Where's Audrey? Puking her birthday cake?" The last comment stung. She wanted to comment something but she would face her ex-friends in person. Maybe if she invited Evie, Jay, Carlos or Mal. They would have come. She shook her head. What was she thinking?

A pissed off Audrey chucked her phone and sank to the ground not caring that her make up was ruined. They would pay. She shouldn't be crying on her birthday. Her tears flowed swift as a coursing river. Her face was going to be puffy the next day. Maybe Jane or Lonnie or Ben would have came I'd she invited them. She should have invited them. Audrey felt her world crumbling like cobbler. In her anger she tore her gown and she took off her tiara and inspected her face. She didn't like what she saw and put the tiara back own. She slipped down the wall and gripped her hair and screamed. Wiping her eyes as she stood up she counted her balloons. 17 for each year of her life. That no one wanted to celebrate. Her parents had called her but and Ben had told her in person but he of course wasn't invited.

She recounted the balloons and then she side kicked her balloons, her heel popping them. There was still at least 6 left. She picked up the knife that would have been used to cut the cake and stabbed the unpopped balloons one by one. This was not princess behavior but Audrey felt betrayed. Without loyalty what did she have besides her beauty of course. Was this divine punishment for treating the kids from the Isle so bad? Shame bubbled in her throat as she got on her knees and put her face in her hands. Her candles stood pretty and unlit. Audrey walked over to the cake and lit the candles she blew them out singularly. When the final candle was out she flipped the table. Cake splattered everywhere and she was sure as hell not about to clean it. Her tears continued but no one was there to see her cry. It was her party after all.


	2. Evie Isn't Cake

Cake

Evie thought back on the times she actually spent with Chad. She enjoyed those moments. She remembered when he first kissed her. She melted like that weird frozen sweet thing she tried once that was called ice cream. But now standing in the bleachers with her heart shattered into uncountable pieces. Even though Mal cheered her up she cried herself to sleep silently. She got up far before Mal so she took a frozen spoon to her face to decrease swelling like her mother taught her. She got dressed and fixed her hair. She woke up Mal before putting on her make up. She skipped to class faking being positive. She freaked out when she couldn't find her mirror. That sneak Chad had turned her in! How dare he? Anger rose in Evie and she shot him the dirtiest look she could muster. She took the test trying the best she honestly could. Her test was passed back and she smiled so wide she could almost hear her mother scolding her to stop before she got wrinkles. She had gotten a B+ on the test! She was more than a pretty face.

She sewed her dress for the coronation putting different swatches against her skin to see which one complemented her tone the best. Mal was right. She was talented. Sure it was more or less domestic talent but she was also smart. That had to count for something. Family Day was fast approaching and Evie made a sigh of relief that her mother was stuck on the Isle. She would make a spectacle of it all and be her usual over the top self. But yet still there was a pang in her heart as she yearned for her mother. Evie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before she started to sew again.

As soon as she sprayed Chad her heart dropped. He was a jerk sure but he had once been so sweet. But that old saying about even roses having thorns stuck to her as guilt built in the pit of her stomach. She shook it off as Chad called Doug away from her. Who did that bastard think he was? After twirling and laughing and giggling at the coronation Chad pinned her in a dark corner. "Thanks for saving everyone's hide today." "Yeah mm-hmm I have better things to do like amputate my own limbs." She tried to walk away but her grabbed her wrist. "Hey let me talk to you. I'm sorry about all that stuff I did." Evie yanked her arm back. "If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have done it. It's not the intention it's the action Chad."

"But hey hey listen." "No! I'm not something you can just toss away! I am not a piece of cake for you to discard! You're used to getting what you want but let me tell you something Chad," she poked his chest when she said his name "I am more than a pretty face, I am more than just a play thing for you Chad. I'm Evie, I'm the daughter of a queen. My very name means lively and for damn sure I'll be lively without an asshole like you trailing behind me like footprints in the mud. Find another gullible girl to do your homework because that girl is no longer me." She pushed pass him and went back into her group and began dancing again.

Evie could be sweeter than a mouthful of honey if she wanted to be. She could be warmer than the hearth lit with wood but she would never again be a pretty piece of cake for anyone.


	3. Carlos Wish He Never Spoke

Soap

Carlos was so fucking stupid. He couldn't believe what he just did. Of course Jay didn't like boys. But Carlos had told him that he loved. Him anyway. Carlos felt like hiding, he wanted to run but it was past curfew. The older boy just looked at him confused. "Whatever man goodnight." Jay said before thunking down on his bed. Carlos turned off the lights and laid on his side and drifted off. His dreams were full of Jay. Jay in his tourney uniform, Jay with his hair in a sloppy pony tail, Jay's beanie, Jay's creamy copper tone. Jay's well.. Jay! It was everything about him. Carlos woke up with a start and was covered in cold sweat. Carlos checked the time and sure enough it was time to start the day.

Later that day Jay had talked to him while there where in their dorm after tourney practice. "Listen about what you said last night." Carlos made an awkward noise between a snort and a chortle. "Yeah about that Jay I meant it like a brother. You're like the big brother I've never had." Carlos said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "We both know that's not true Carlos." There was a knock and Evie walked in. "Hey guys I was wondering," she looked at the both of them and sensed the mood. "I'll come back later." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Carlos listen I don't want you to get your feelings hurt." "Are you saying that?" "I'm saying that you should get over your little infatuation. I'm sure there are other boys or maybe even a girl or two who'd gladly take you on." "So are you saying you don't like me?" "I never said I don't like you. It's better if you don't, you know what shut the fuck up I'm trying to protect you Carlos." "And from what am I being protected?" Carlos asked in a somewhat bitter tone. "Me dumb ass!" Carlos closed the distance between him and Jay. "There's no reason to protect me from something I love." Carlos said working up the courage to kiss Jay. Carlos ran away soon after and burst into the girls dorm.

Evie had become like his mom (but not his mom) in a strange way. She was like a mother to them all. Always making sure their outfits matched or that they did their homework or that they ate. Evie saw the look on Carlos's face and she immediately hugged him. "Oh puppy! Tell me what's wrong." Mal rolled her eyes from her bed. "I wish I never spoke I'm so stupid!" Carlos hugged Evie and began to cry. "Oh no Carlos did you tell him?" Evie and Mal were the first (and only people besides the obvious) that he told about his feelings for Jay. "It feels like that time I cussed in front of mother and she made me wash my mouth with soap!" Carlos wailed. Evie held him and didn't complain about the tears he was getting on her dress. Carlos recounted the earlier events for Evie (and Mal who stood up when Carlos started crying)

Evie pat his head and shh-d him. "Everything will be alright Carlos. I'll sort things out with Jay." "Or I can kick his ass the good ol fashioned way." Mal said. Evie shot her a look. "Violence isn't the answer Mal, we'll talk it out with Jay and try to get him to understand that Carlos is emotionally vunarable right now considering his bodily changes and all and he should be more sensitive to the way he feels." Mal again rolled her eyes. "Like Jay is going to listen to reason. Give me 10 minutes." "No bodily harm physically or magical young lady." Evie said as Mal slipped out of the room. Carlos sat on Evie's bed and sniffled. "Sorry about your dress." Evie waved a hand. "It's machine washable. Carlos listen I'm here for you no matter what and you know that. My dress doesn't mean as much to me as your mental and emotional well-being." Carlos gave Evie a sad lopsided half smile. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

He stood up and Evie looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Where are you going?" "To wash my mouth out with soap." He said.


	4. A Pretty Face For Jane

Mrs. Potato Head

As Jane watched the fashion show of pretty women that weren't her prancing around in their beautiful clothes she wrapped a pair of her stocking around her neck. She yanked as hard as she could and her nose began to burn with acid. She coughed a bit of blood and she was seeing double as the world spun like a merry go round. She loosened the stocking and threw it as far away from her as possible. She blinked away little black dots and her cold fingers brushed her neck. She'd never be beautiful like those models on TV. Her mother had told her beauty was on the inside but that was false. No one will love you if you're unattractive. Jane wished she was her childhood toy Mrs. Potato Head. Jane loved playing with Mrs. Potato Head and making her beautiful. She wished harder that she could could choose how she looked and what features she had. Jane went to look in the mirror. She cocked her head.

She was so ugly! She hoped her life was like the story of the ugly duckling and high school would be over and she'd be a graceful swan. She didn't have gorgeous flowing hair like Axelin or warm eyes and a bright smile like Audrey or even the charisma and smooth perfect lips like Lonnie. Jane covered her face in her hands and cried. Her palms were smeared with the blood she coughed earlier and the decided to shower off her shame. Why not end it? She had virtually nothing to live for. A pretty face would make everything better. Jane would be glad to get corrective surgery and suffer the pain of recovery seeing as beauty was pain. She was trying to convince her mother to let her get at least a rhinoplasty. "Mom don't be so dramatic it's only some plastic!" "Well Jane consider this does a new face come with a warranty?" Jane stomped her foot and stormed off from her mother.

Who did her mother think she was? Jane watched a documentary of ugly people such as herself getting all kinds of surgery. Jane watched on wistfully wishing it was her on that screen. Jane sucked in a breathe trying to make herself skinnier. She could try asking for shape wear. Her mother of course declined saying that Jane was perfect as is. Fairy Godmother was morally obligated as Jane's mother to say nice things. If Jane was beautiful why was her only friend a stuffed unicorn she named Cosmo as in cosmetic surgery. Which she needed desperately. Jane worried that one day she'd look exactly like her mother. That would be a nightmare! Other little girls were growing into their mothers faces nicely. Jane blamed her mother for her being ugly. Maybe if she hooked up with a prince or if her mother was a different person that would help. Several people let their daughters get breast augmentation so why couldn't Jane get a simple nose job? Or liposuction. Or a tummy tuck. Or hair extensions.

Her saving grace came when Mal gave her long dark chocolate locks that she had always wanted. People looked at her and said she looked good. The cheer squad invited her to sit with them. Her heart soared and fluttered like a butterfly. She had friends for the first time! Jane was beautiful, among the elite until Mal took back her spell and she was stuck with what other's called the "discount Snow White bob" the teasing got increasingly worse. "Wow she used to be beautiful what happened." She grabbed the wand at coronation wishing for longer hair and lashed, a ski slope nose and a smaller waist in company of a flat stomach. After the party Jane looked in the mirror. She was covered in a layer of glitter and genuine happiness. She touched her face with warm fingertips and smiled. She was beautiful.

She stroked her face. Her skin was still soft especially in her cheeks which still had some childhood chubbiness. She was glad her mother denied her getting work done some of those people she saw on TV who had got plastic surgery who one had baby soft skin turned into leather. It was sad to see. But it opened her eyes. That could have been here with baby soft skin turned into leather. Jane was for the first time comfortable with who she was. Mrs. Potato Head be damned Fairy Godmother was right about one thing, Jane was perfect as is.


	5. Follow Up with Carlos and Jay

Training Wheels

Jay felt like an asshole. He watched Carlos leave and a piece of him wanted to go after him. Jay ignored that piece of him and punched a wall in his anger. There was a knock then Mal entered before Jay could even open the door. "Come in?"

"You're a real and actual piece of shit you know that right? I want to kill you but Evie said I can't hurt you physically or magically. So what I'm going to do is hurt your feelings." Jay sighed and sat down. "Let's get this over with." He said knowing that Mal wasn't going to show mercy.

"How dare you? You made Carlos cry! That boy broke down so bad I thought he had nightmare about his mother. He is entitled to hate you with every fiber of his being but you know what he doesn't. I don't know who's a bigger dumb ass you or him. Not only do you have asshole tendencies you're a complete fuckboy. Maybe you screw any girl who is willing because you didn't grow up with a mother figure in your life or maybe you treat girls or better yet Carlos like nothing more than dirty socks. Jay you're treating these girls and Carlos the way Chad treated Evie and I suggest you get your head out of your ass long enough to observe everything around you. That is all."

Mal turned on her heel and stomped out making a point to slam the door with all the fury of Hell. Jay laid back with a giant sigh. "You are a world class dick." He said to himself.

Jay somehow found sleep and was awakened by Carlos stumbling in. "You drunk?" Jay asked. "You think either Mal or Evie would so much as let me touch anything slightly alcoholic?" Carlos replied in a tone that was a little too bitter for Jay's liking. "You make the wildest of assumptions."

"Well you were stumbling and your eyes are red." "My eyes are red from crying you fucking douche bag." Jay stood up and looked the younger boy down. "Watch your mouth." "Make me." Carlos said raising an eyebrow. Jay grabbed his face and kissed him. Carlos left his body melt as he fell backwards onto the bed.

-Meanwhile in the Girls' Dorm-

"So I talked to Jay. And I think I straightened him out." Mal said proudly. "I thought you were going to do the opposite." Evie replied.

Mal rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant." Mal said flicking Evie's ear. Evie and Mal's heads whipped to the door as they heard a knock. Mal sighed and opened the door. "Benjamin Florian. Do you have any idea of the unholy hour it is?" "Jay is up to his old tricks again." Ben said. "What do you mean?" Mal asked. "It's loud. Like really loud." "Oh." Mal said.

Mal went to climb in bed with Evie as Ben settled into Mal's bed. "Dammit. I told him not to. Wait where did Carlos go?" Mal asked.

"He said he was going to wash his mouth with soap but he did no such thing. He came back and said he was going to crash with us but he needed to get clothes. Then he left and hasn't been back." Mal's eyes went wide. "Holy shit Jay is taking off Carlos's training wheels."

Evie covered her mouth. "Am I proud or pissed off?" "Is that code?" Ben asked. "What's happening." Ben looked at the two girls confused. "To put it bluntly they're fucking like bunnies on heat. More accurately Jay is taking Carlos's virginity."

Evie nudged Mal for such frankness. "You could have sugar coated it a little bit." "I don't sugar coat anything for anyone. Sorry babe." Ben blinked a couple of times. "That's um..lovely." He said clearing his throat. "So um. Yeah I'm just going to go to bed now." "He is so pure." Mal said with a chuckle.

When Mal and Evie was Jay and Carlos the next day they knew things have changed. Jay and Carlos were closer than they were before and Lonnie sat at the table. "Finally released all your pent up sexual tension and frustration?" She asked Jay and Carlos. Mal laughed as the two boys blushed at Lonnie's question.


	6. Mal: Queen Cry Baby

Cry Baby

Ben was kind of a cry baby. He cried when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was upset he just cried. He was always for some reason crying. Mal wasn't sure if this made him weak or sensitive in a cute way. Mal shook her head trying to remove all thoughts of Ben. She didn't want to have him on her mind considering what was about to happen to him, his family and his nation because of her. She mixed the brownies and a single tear dropped into the batter. She continued to mix and put the brownies in. She sat by the oven and cried. She cried for Ben, his family and the rest of Auradon. She cried for in fear of what the Villains had in store for the adversaries. And she cried for not being brave enough to refute her destiny.

*time skip*

Mal held Ben as he cried. "Baby please stop." She begged as he heaved and shook in her arms. Over the past couple of months this had become their routine. Ben crying and Mal holding him. Years of stress had gotten to him. Mal sang and rocked him trying to make him calm down. She was at her breaking point and was tired of seeing the man she loved cry. Tears of her own flowed as she continued to rock Ben. Her tears were silent unlike his and tear fell on Ben. He looked up at Mal and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. "Don't cry on my account love." Mal forced a chuckle. "Don't worry about me. I'm made of titanium and brimstone." Ben raised an eyebrow. "Sure you are." Mal kissed Ben's cheek. "It's time for bed.

**time skip**

Everyone cried on their wedding day. This did not make Mal weak. Ben cried seeing Mal in her dress same as over half of the guests. Carlos and Jay both cried walking Mal down the aisle. But Evie cried the most, all her fretting, adjusting and planning over the past year and a half and paid off. Mal had never cried tears of joy before. They felt amazing.

***time skip***

Avalon was sitting on her stool getting her hair brushed like every night when Mal burst into tears. Avalon turned around. "Mommy?" the six year old asked with concern. Mal sniffed and wiped her face dry. "Sorry baby, it's just that my mom never did this with me." Avalon wise beyond her years put one of her tiny hand on her mother's knee. "Don't be sad mommy. I don't like it when you're sad." Mal smiled and kissed her daughter's head, grateful for her little blessing.

Later that night Mal walked into a room she hadn't been in since Avalon was born. Mal sat at on the chair next to the spell jar. "Six years mother. Six." Mal knew the lizard could understand her it just couldn't respond. "It's been so long since we've or rather I've talked." Mal felt an all too familiar sting behind her eyes. She fought the urge. "You never loved me, not for a single second. Why was I even born? You didn't have to keep me. You could have drowned me at birth. But you kept me. Why?! Why did you keep me knowing damn well you wouldn't and couldn't love a child?" Mal stood up turning her back on her mother. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction of seeing me cry." Mal walked out of the room and she was half way to her and Ben's shared room when she broke down in tears.

Before she hit the groud Ben caught her. Mal was such a cry baby. She didn't fucking care.


End file.
